


How to Do a Foursome

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Rimming, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Jack's adoptive fathers teach him how sex works and it goes surprisingly well.





	How to Do a Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: I was wondering if you would be into doing a fix where Sam gets gang banged. Can be any characters of your choice.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jack asked.

Dean laughed. “Telling you to take your clothes of was fine. Taking everyone else’s clothes off, also fine. But we ask you to touch to Sam and now you have questions?”

Jack blushed. “I trust you… It’s just…”

“Jack, it’s okay,” Cas said. “You can tell us what’s making you uncomfortable. You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to.”

“It’s just he’s… Tied up.” Jack looked into Sam’s eyes and got an encouraging nod.

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “I like it.” He smiled.

“Really?”

“Sam’s into a lot of freaky shit,” Dean said. Cas shot him a look and shrugged.

“So… What should I…”

Cas put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and positioned him closer to Sam. “Take your penis in your hand,” he coaxed.

“Cas, we talked about using that word in bed. It’s not sexy,” Dean complained.

Cas shot him another look.

Jack did as Cas directed, holding himself in his hand. Sam looked up at him and opened his mouth.

“And I… Put it in his mouth. Why?” Jack looked at Cas.

“Because it feels good and he wants you to,” Dean encouraged. “You’re gonna love it.”

“Okay.” Jack took a half step forward and slowly fed his cock between Sam’s lips. “It’s hot,” he said.

Dean snorted. “Yeah it is.”

Sam closed his lips around Jack’s cock and the boy moaned. He leaned back against Cas’s chest.

“That feels good, Sam.” A smile crossed his face and he closed his eyes.

Sam looked up at him and gave him a happy little hum.

Cas smiled too, putting his hands on Jack’s hips. “It gets better.”

Before Jack could ask, Cas rocked his own hips forward, pushing Jack’s cock deeper into Sam’s mouth until it was in his throat and Sam’s nose pressed against his pelvis.

Jack gasped. “Oh! Cas! That’s- that’s so good!”

Cas pulled back their hips and thrust forward again. “It feels better like this,” Cas explained. “Just make sure you let him breathe.”

Jack nodded, lost for words. His face was pink and his mouth hung open. He looked down at Sam in awe. Dean counted about sixty-seven seconds before the kid was cumming into Sam’s mouth.

“Oh wow,” Jack panted, weight held in Cas’s arms.

“If you’re up for round two,” Dean grinned. “We can show what else feels good.”

Jack nodded enthusiastically.

The group pulled held nothing back. Before long, Dean was easing Jack into Sam’s ass as the boy slowly lost his mind to the tight heat. Cas and Dean shared a look as he fucked Sam’s face and Jack moaned and whined. Dean laughed, knowing Sam’s ass was milking his cock as he tensed every time Cas gagged him.

To everyone’s surprise, Jack managed to recover his senses. He tightened his grip on Sam’s hips and, mimicking the motion Cas had taught him, started fucking Sam’s ass.

Dean left the kid to it, thoroughly impressed, as he went to check on his brother. He gave him a kiss on one side of his mouth where Cas was still fucking him. He looked at Sam’s glazed eyes and smiled to hear him moaning.

“How ya doing, Sammy?”

Sam blinked twice, a signal that he was okay. Dean kissed him again, then trailed his tongue up Cas’s cock. The angel moaned and pulled him up to give him a kiss of his own.

“Kissing?” Jack asked. “I want to- can I? Can I try kissing?”

Cas and Dean broke apart, chuckling. The angel parted from the brothers to go to Jack. The boy struggled to keep rhythm as Cas pulled him into a kiss.

Dean sat down by Sam’s head. He pushed his brother’s sweaty hair away from his forehead.

“How’s that cock feel? Looks amazing. Now you’ve got three cocks to keep your slutty holes filled.”

Sam licked his lips. “He’s a natural,” he said, throat audibly sore. Then he moaned. “Dean, I need to cum.”

“Sorry, princess. We keep you tied up for a reason.” Dean patted his cheek in mock comfort. “But let me know if you need a break.”

He stood again, smirking as Sam’s glare melted into a pout. He pressed his cock against his brother’s lips and slowly pressed inside. He shivered as he moaned around him.

“Such a good whore, Sammy.”

Jack blinked at him. “Isn’t that a mean word?”

“Sam likes it when you say mean things to him when we’re fucking.”

Jack looked at Cas and got a nod. He smiled an innocent, boyish, smile.

“Well I think Sam is a whore, too,” Jack agreed.

Dean snorted, but Sam made a little sound. “It’s dirtier when the kid says it isn’t it?”

He gripped his brother’s hair, fucking his mouth, pressing into his throat, delighting in the sloppy gagging sounds he made.

“Let me show you something else,” Cas said to Jack. He stepped behind the boy, still buried in Sam’s ass, and knelt down.

Dean smirked.

“What are you-” Jack started, mouth falling open in an “O” as Cas starting rimming him. He moaned, fingers squeezing bruises into Sam’s skin.

Sam’s tongue made a little circle against Dean’s cock and he pulled out.

“Please, Dean. I can’t,” he begged.

Dean bent down to give him a kiss. “I got you, Sammy,” he assured him. “Hey, Cas.”

Cas hummed his acknowledgment, busy making Jack moan with his tongue.

“Sam’s ready to move on.”

Cas pulled away from Jack. “So is Jack.”

“Move on to what?” Jack asked.

Dean grinned. “You want to try getting fucked like Sam?”

“Do you have to tie me up?”

“No, Cas will show you how to do it.” 

Dean let Cas explain the plan while Dean untied his brother. He rubbed the red marks from his ankles. “You good, Sammy?”

“Great. I’m great.” With a smile, he fell backward onto his back, pulling Dean down with him in a filthy kiss.

Cas was busy bending Jack over and slowly fucking him on his fingers.

“Cas that feels really good,” he moaned.

“Just wait until it’s Sam’s cock.”

“Isn’t that kind of big?”

“It’ll fit. I promise,” Cas assured him. He had three fingers buried in Jack’s hole down to the knuckle. “Besides, your body is more pliable than Sam’s. It should stretch to accommodate him easily.”

“Okay…” Jack licked his lips. “I want that.”

“Okay, we have a rule, Jack,” Cas explained. “When everyone fucks Sam like this, he gets to cum first. We let you break rule because it was your first time. Do you think you can do that?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Now let me show you how to ride him.”

Cas got Jack situated on top of Sam. The brother’s were wrapped up in each other to pay attention to what the others were doing. Until Cas helped Jack sit back on Sam’s cock and the younger boy’s moan was buried under answering groan that escaped Sam.

Dean laughed as he pulled away from his brother’s hips. They all watched as Jack figured out how to roll his hips like Cas showed him. It didn’t take long before he was riding Sam like a champ, the both of them panting as nephil strength let Jack fuck himself on Sam’s cock, riding like a well oiled machine.

Dean licked his lips, momentarily mesmerized by the sight them together and sounds they made. Then he stepped up between Sam’s legs. “Lean forward a bit, kid,” he told Jack, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Leaning forward, Jack gave Dean more room to get closer, where he could press his cock inside of Sam.

Sam whined, “Oh fuck, Dean! Oh my god- fuck.” His body shivered, his hands reached up to squeeze Jacks thighs.

“That’s right, Sammy, you little slut,” Dean groaned, his pleasure coming out in a stream of obscenities. “Fucking tight holed little hunter whore.”

Sam whimpered his brother’s name.

“Getting close, Sammy?”

He nodded, brown hair sweaty and sticking to his face.

“Well get in here, Cas,” Dean coaxed. “Clock’s ticking.”

Cas’s hands wrapped around Dean’s hips. He was moaning even before Cas’s dick started to split him open. He panted, leaning back against the angel’s chest.

“That always shuts him up,” Sam laughed with a wink at Jack, getting a smile from the younger man.

Then Cas thrust forward and he was fucking both brothers at once, both of them crying out his name.

“Keep going, Jack,” he encouraged.

Jack planted his hands on Sam’s chest and went back to riding him. The air quickly filled with their moans, Sam’s high whines, a whimper from Jack when Sam lot himself and thrust up into him too fast. Then Sam was gasping, too close to the edge to stop it now.

“I’m gonna cum, Dean- Cas, I’m gonna…” he panted.

“Do it, Sammy,” Dean breathed.

Sam groaned, muscles tightening, hands squeezing Jack’s thighs. The boy gasped, eyes wide as he felt Sam filling him up.

“Cas, can I? Please- I need-” Jack babbled.

“Go ahead, Jack,” the angel said.

Then Jack was cumming, too. The sound he made was high and whiny.

Dean came along with him, Cas following along, until the four of them were panting, bodies buzzing with pleasure.

Cas cleaned them all up, the angel way, saving them from having too move. Somehow, all managed to tangle up together. It was only Sam and Dean who needed to rest, but the wrapped themselves around there angels and kept them close. Cas shared a smile with Jack who nestled down in between Dean and Sam.

“I like sex,” Jack announced, earning a chuckle from all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/BabyBatsCreations)


End file.
